irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Judgementia
Judgementia is one of many worlds conquered by the Irken Empire and is the Irken planet of Justice which serves as the Irken races courtroom of judgement. The planet helps keep errors out of the Irken Imperial society. It is here where all Irkens from Irk and planets all across the empire come at a certain point in their life time to receive a test called an Existence Evaluation to determine whether or not the selected individual is or is not a defective to the Irken Empire if they are found to be a defective they will most likely be put to death by having their PAKs removed thus terminating them from Irken society never to be remembered or spoken off ever again this is known as deactivation . If the selected individual is found not to be a defective he/she will carry on and resume their rightful place in Irken society and possibly will never have to receive any more tests questioning loyalty or record with the law in the future . The Irken Control Brains carry out the Existence Evaluation tests on Judgementia they examine the Irken on trial and have all their memories projected on a screen for all to see and know if the Irken on trial is guilty of being defective or not they go to all the memories that are worth a look at and go to memories off what that particular Irken is not proud of. The Existence Evaluation is usually only done in the presence of the Control Brain and the selected Irken him/herself and kept secret inbetween the two although because of the nature of Zim's trial possibly because he is of a high rank in Irken society as an Irken Invader large crowds showed up even the Almighty Tallest attended his trial because most likely everyone must of known there is something majorly wrong with Zim likely due to him single handedly ruining Operation Impending Doom 1 not to mention him plunging the Irken homeworld- imperial capital into darkness for a total of nine years which is later revealed during his replay in which his own memories are projected on screen for all to see and know his many errors with forty shmillion errors to be precise. The planet Judgementia key purpose is to carry out Existence Evaluation tests to all members of the Irken species the planet itself is never actually seen in the Invader Zim series so there is not much informal knowledge about the planet about it's topography and location what is known about it is that it would of been visited in the cancelled unmade episode The Trial in the episodes transcript Irken guards come to Zims base on Earth beat him nearly unconscious blindfold him then take him to Judgementia to a high court known as the Spikes Of Judgement for his own existence evaluation test which he later fails in but to his own luck he escapes certain death by his PAK driving the Irken Control Brain insane with so much bad data the control later declares Zim the most incredible Irken ever and grants him ten free minutes of piloting the Massive to the Almighty Tallest dismay Zim pilots the ship like he did in Backseat drivers from beyond the stars. Category:Planets Category:Conquered planets Category:The Irken Empire Category:Canon Category:Unfinished Canon Fanon Category:Habitable Planets Category:Cleanup Required